Poseidon's guardian
by Bleh bleh Xp
Summary: I'm not good with summaries but it's a Langst
1. chapter 1

My favorite Greek god would have to be Poseidon.. The god of water. When people think about Poseidon they only think about how he is the god of water , but that isn't all to him. He's the god of rivers,storms,flood and drought,earthquakes, and horses. He controlled every aspect of the seas, he's the god of the ocean, and the king of the sea gods, so when I found out the Blue lion and it's paladin are the Guardians of the sea I felt like I was picked by Poseidon himself to be the guardian of his kingdom... Key word felt.. What guardian of a kingdom gets caught in enemies' hands, I'll tell you.. A shitty one. "Oh blue paladin.. I'll show you your true powers, the powers that were always put down by the ones around you" I looked up at her from where I knelt on the ground "P-powers? What powers? Wh-what are you talking about?!" The witch laughed or at least what I thought was a laugh "There is much more to you than you know, the blue paladins always has a power within.. Every paladin does" Haggar circled around me "The powers of Poseidon.. The god of water-" "He isn't just the god of water" Haggar stopped in front of me "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" No point in backing down now "I said he isn't just the god of water.. He's the god of floods and droughts, the god of Horses, the god of rivers and Stroms, the god of planetquakes, the god of the ocean, the king of the sea gods" Haggar went quiet for a bit "... I see..." She smiled a cruel smile that sent shivers down my spine "then this should be rather Interesting" after that my memory was very fuzzy of the event, all I remembered really was the Pain and my screams of protest "AAaaaagh! Stop! It hurts!" "Oh Blue paladin.. The pain is only from your transformation" I recalled Haggar Saying, I groaned in pain from trying to remember 'what does that Damn witch Mean by traaAANSFORMATION!?' my thoughts were cut off when I realized something ran over my hair when I ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at my Hands and saw that I had Webbed Hands "Wh-what the Quiznak did that damn witch do to me!?" I looked down at my feet and they were also webbed, I started to panic 'quiznak! What the hell am I!?' I was so caught up in my thoughts and panicking about my body I hadn't realize the glara ship was shaking until I was thrown to the floor of it when there was a powerful shake. 'Did the others come for me!? Are they Attacking the ship for their sharpshooter!? What would they think if they found me looking like this?! Would they think I was a - no no! They've seen aliens that look like this, even fully with gills and scales. This is nothing... Right?'


	3. Chapter 3

'Did the others come for me!? Are they Attacking the ship for their sharpshooter!? What would they think if they found me looking like this?! Would they think I was a - no no! They've seen aliens that look like this, even fully with gills and scales. This is nothing... Right?'... So I waited for the Paladins that I thought were my family to come a recuse me... And so I waited for seconds, but soon seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into Hours, and hours turned into Days, and those days turned into a month or two... "They... They aren't coming for me are they?" I teared up and sat there in that damn cell with my thoughts 'they're not coming for you... They don't need you... They replaced you the day you went missing" those thoughts were the only thing keeping my sanity and even they were driving me to insanity.. "get up blue paladin! Instead of you taking up space or killing you, you'll be Taught how to control your powers.. Orders from Hagger and Lotor.. Maybe than you'll be of use to us" I got off the floor of the cell, as the guard puts cuffs on me whiling walking out of the cell and down a hall. I kept my head straight in fear of looking to the sides as I might get hit by one of the guards. We arrived in front of two doors, a guard walked up and knocked on them. Not a few minutes later the doors opened showing Lotor and Hagger "go in paladin" I looked at the guard before walking into the room with the doors shutting behind me. I looked around til I heard a voice "Ah... the blue paladin-" I looked up seeing Lotor "The names Lance..." He froze for a bit before saying my name "...Lance..." He seemed to be testing out how my name sounds to him, he soon smiled "Lance... you must know why you are here at the moment and not in your cell?" I looked straight at him "Is it because you kidnapped me from my friends or that I have to learn how to control my powers... by the way... what are the powers that I have?" Lotor laughed for a bit til he stopped and looked at Hagger who walked up next to him "It's the powers of your Earth god.. Poseidon..."


	4. rewriting the person

okay so i want to rewrite this story because my Writing skills have gotten better plus i don't like how i wrote it in first person


End file.
